The Stereotyperator
by ACT II
Summary: Peach has a machine that can make stereotypes! But kind of in a weird way that you might not think, I hope... And she uses it on the Smashers! DONEZ!1
1. The Trap

Here's a new story after my long/short break I guess...

Disclaimer: I own all.

**THE STEREOTYPERATOR**

* * *

The day that day was all sunny and happy bunny-filled, but suddenly it became all black with dark thunderclouds as lightening rumbled through the sky.

After lunch the Smashers went into the living room.

"Hmm, I wonder where Bowser is…" Peach said to herself as she entered the living room.

No one noticed.

"HMM, I WONDER WHERE-" then she gagged from screaming and took a Halls throat thingy, "HMM I- JUST LOOK FOR BOWSER 'CAUSE HE'S MISSING!"

"K…" they said and the Smashers wandered around the mansion in and outside of it.

Inside Mario and Luigi were searching an old, dusty guest room, "Finally my collection is complete!" Mario said excitedly as he had found an antique chamber pot.

Link and Marth searched the side of the mansion as the wind howled, "What were we searching for?" Link asked,

"Uhh…" Marth thought long and hard, then it hit him like a brick, "a brick!…" he uttered before slipping into unconsciousness.

"My lucky brick!" Captain Falcon cried, looking out the window at the two swordsmen, one lying on the grass, and the other picking his nose. With out his luck, a bunch of raving monkeys latched onto him, he ran around the third floor room screaming.

Link tossed the brick on Marth's cape and dragged him into the mansion with it.

The clouds brought down spit rain as the search continued.

Roy pretended to check a vase until Zelda and Yoshi looked somewhere else. Then went into a closet, "Now we're alone at last…" he said to a mirror and kissed himself passionately.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were searching Mario's collection of chamber pots in his closet, "What a goldmine!" Jigglypuff said.

Peach watched as Fox and Falco searched the living room sofa, only finding Kirby, then crawled under her dress and searched some more, Peach ran to the front door and yelled, "OK I FOUND BOWSER!"

"WHERE?" everyone screamed at once.

"GET IN THE BUS AND I'LL SHOW YOU!" she cried back.

They stampeded into the bus parked outside and buckled up; Peach got in and dove off.

Everyone but the princess then started singing, "THE BUS ON THE BUS GOES BUS BUS BUS, BUS BUS BUS, BUS BUS BUS!"

Peach gritted her teeth as she started getting a vein in her forehead.

They finally arrived at Peach's castle, "BUS BUS BUS- YAY!" they screamed and ran out.

Peach slammed the door shut and walked up infront of the small crowd, managing to control he temper to be undetectable, "Ok we are here! Where Bowser is!"

"YAJ!1" they shouted again.

"So… lets… go… inside!" she said, gritting her teeth again, all this frustration made certain that she wouldn't want to change her mind for what she planned to do.

Inside was how it was with the bricks colored as scenery and the doors with stars on them… Oh and dead happy bunnies lying around.

"NO!" Roy cried as fell to his knees, "Why is it always the happy bunnies that suffer? But you can help, with just twenty-five cents a day; you can help the happy bunnies-" Roy was interrupted from talking to the audience by Peach.

"Here's Bowser," she said, pointing to a cage hanging from the ceiling in the corner.

"K," they said and turned to walk out, Peach pulled out a universal remote and pushed a button, as to seal the door shut, but nothing happened as the Smashers walked out, oblivious to the suspicious stuff the princess was doing, she slapped it and kept trying to lock it.

They left.

Then they came back in to retrieve Bowser, "Almost forgot," Mario chuckled.

Peach took out her back up universal remote and clicked repeatedly, pushing harder and faster with each click.

They left again.

She followed, looking distressed, She used her remote to send out ten intercontinental ballistic missiles, all missing the bus.

"Uhh… Who wants… some… thing…?" Peach said, making every word up as she went, grasping for something to hold their attention.

"ME!" they all said almost at once and blindly back into the castle.

"YAY BLINDLY RUNING IS TEH KOOLZ!" Pichu squealed, before smacking into a wall.

Dr. Mario took a finger and got some of the red stuff that appeared around the unconscious Pokemon and took a taste test, "Hmm… strawberry…?"

"FOOZ!" Peach laughed evilly, "I kidnapped Bowser so I could get you all here," Bowser started to cry, "then us my totally awesome machine that I ordered from that magazine called 'Things You Wished You Never Knew Existed'!"

"Oh yeah, gotta love that magazine…" Ganondorf reminisced.

"What is this Machine?" Mewtwo asked,

"'The Stereotyperator'!" She declared excitedly, turned to find that it wasn't where she thought she had placed it, "Funny I thought I had it right here…" she desperately searched the room, the Smashers getting bored, their minds wandering.

"I'm waiting," Falcon said impatiently, causing more nervousness for our possible/poor antagonist.

She ended up finding it in Kirby's spleen and showed it off.

"Behold… 'The Stereotyperator'!" the Princess said; the item was a neon green, 50's-styled futuristic gun.

"Big wup." Donkey Kong said sincerely.

Awkward silence.

"… I might as well get this over with…" Mewtwo sighed, the psychic cat Pokemon floated forward and Peach fired, sending out a ray of red energy into the Pokemon.

"I don't feel different, but I feel like playing with a ball of yarn, maybe even pink! Then get a high off of some catnip," he said and wandered off.

"This wasn't what I was suspecting, kind of disappointing and all… I paid quite a lot ya know…" Peach said, "Oh well!"

"Neither was I, I was expecting the usual personalities in many fan fiction, but with just ½ yen a week, you can change a character for the better," Roy said to the audience.

* * *

Review 'cause feedback is all like "yay" and stuff. 


	2. Magical Cupcake Fairies & Edible Puppies

HAPPY NUE YEAR!

* * *

Roy was sad. No one had sent any money for the happy bunnies or the personalities; maybe because there were no phones with people answering them in the background, or that he didn't have anything to do anything with it because it was just him.

Peach had scotch-taped the door shut, to prevent any escape.

"We can just open it," Fox said, reaching over to the knobs,

"It's no use, we probably won't be able to open it because Peach probably is just trying to psych us out by actually welding it shut." Zelda said,

"Your right," Fox said, now angry, "she's too clever…"

"No, I just used tape," Peach explained, trying to eat an apple, but failing.

"LIES!" Young Link cried, pretending to pull on the doors hard just to contradict her.

"Proof right there," Marth said, shook his head, walked out the door, came back, and asked, "Does anyone have the keys to the bus?"

"Right here." Peach replied, letting it dangle in front of everyone, then swallowed it, choked, and died.

Then Peach walked in from the doors to the basement, "That was just a clone," she said in a sly way.

The Peach suit fell open to show her faithful pet dog.

"Or not…" the princess said nervously and put the dead bunnies over the corpse to cover it up.

She looked to see everyone gone.

"Nuts…" she 'cursed' and paused to hear snickering, "Marco!" she said.

"Polo! Wait, no fair! You cheated you cheater…" Game and Watch whined.

Peach shot the black and white 2D thingy.

"Do you feel anything?" she asked.

"No but I feel like eating puppies, never getting around to doing it and just have fantasies about it." he replied.

"But that's how you always were!" Peach scoffed, looking at her gun, "I guess not everyone has this type of stereotype…"

"…Well…" Game and Watch said,

"… Yeah…" Peach said, looking down at the ground,

"You gonna eat that?" Game and Watch asked, pointing at the cuddly puppy in the corner.

"Yes!" she replied, irritated at the fact that he asked that, she picked it up and went into the kitchen to store it for later.

* * *

Link and Bowser were in the basement of the castle looking for Magical Cupcake Fairies.

"I still don't believe they're real…" Link said, "Ooh a cupcake!" he picked up a Magical Cupcake Fairy and bit into it.

"THERE'S ONE RIGHT THERE!" Bowser exclaimed, pointing at the one in the Hylian's hand.

"Yeah right," Link replied and ate the rest of it, "stupid screaming cupcake… So how did Peach capture you?"

"She said that if I got into the cage, she would show me that Magical Cupcake Fairies were real." The Koopa king replied.

In reality Peach couldn't find any so she stuck a cupcake on a Barbie doll and put a string on it to make it look like it was flying, but Link had happened to find a real one, which he ate.

* * *

Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon were walking down a random hall that no one cares about.

"So, you just walk around with monkeys biting you?" Falco asked.

"No, I lost my lucky brick…" the F-zero racer replied.

* * *

Marth came out of the stall he had been hiding in for the past few minutes.

"I wasn't kissing the mirror!" Roy tried to explain, jerking away from a mirror over a sink.

"What?" Marth asked,

"Nothing… So what's with the brick?" Roy replied,

"Oh, I found it in my nose, I bet it was Pikachu…"

In reality Link hid it up Marth's nose when he heard Peach call that she found Bowser and remembered that's who they were looking for.

* * *

Ness and Luigi were in the kitchen, "OH WE'RE DOOMED! NO ESCAPE! END THE HORROR ALREADY DEAR GOD- Are you even listening to me?" Ness asked, turning to the plumber who closed the refrigerator door, "What are those?" he asked once again with a hint of anger in his voice,

"Milk and puppies," Luigi replied.

"REALLY?" the psychic screamed in joy, "I haven't eaten in fifteen minutes- oh wait I had that sub sandwich on the bus, and when Peach couldn't find her gun… Oh and another one just before we came in here…" Ness said, his voice trailing away as he took out another sub sandwich.

Peach came in and zapped Ness in the back, who didn't flinch.

"……………… Oh hi Peach," Ness spoke, turning around.

"Stupid nerd…" she said, as he had no stereotype. She blasted herself out of boredom.

Nothing happened.

"Your boring! Possibly in a good way." Ness said.

"Stupid sandwiches!" Peach exclaimed, taking her anger out on the poor sandwiches and slapping it out of his hand.

"Racist!" Luigi said,

Ness took out another one.

Peach slapped it out of his hand.

Ness took out another one.

Peach slapped it out of his hand.

A whole shtick thingy-whatever took place for a few minutes in a drawn out way that either made it funnier or bored people if I actually took the time to write the whole thing out.

"I hate sandwiches," she announced.

"Oh I guess to you their all the same, that was a SUB sandwich!" Luigi cried.

Peach took a puppy off his plate and walked out.

Ness took out another sub sandwich.

In the hall, Peach saw Pikachu and Pichu and fired.

"YOUR FIRED!" she said, they cried and stuff because they had no jobs.

Then she shot them.

They squeaked like mice and ran around Peach who got on a stool and screamed.

Mewtwo then came in and chased them down the rest of the hall, then back down the other end. "Aww, how cute and silly!" the Princess said, then screams of horror rang out as a little blood sprayed on her face.

Zelda and Dr. Mario were hiding in the first floor bathroom; she was cuddling and cooing a lovable puppy when the doctor ate it whole.

"OH MY GOD!1" she screamed.

"It was the kind you can eat." He said.

"Oh… OH MY GOD THEY MAKE PUPPIES YOU CAN EAT!1" she screamed.

* * *

Review!


	3. Yeah, So?

(I say something here.)

* * *

Roy was now sadder; he was stuck in an angsty, tragic, but super hot love… that one shape that's one number less than infinity… sided.

* * *

Peach tried to get off the rickety stool, trying not to fall. She stepped on a loose splinter on the way down, doing fifty 360-degree flips, before falling on her eye.

* * *

Link was humming the song 'Here It Goes Again' soon he was singing, "Oh here it goes here it goes here it goes again! Oh here it goes again! I should have known should have known should have known again! But here it goes again!" then he and three random people came in and started dancing on treadmills. 

"……………… So anyway," Bowser said to Game & Watch, a LOL track played.

"LOL more like LO- your mom!" Link exclaimed, wearing huge, bling-encrusted sunglasses, doing random made-up gang signs.

* * *

"I wish they would just come to me, everyone knows they all will get it anyway…" Peach whispered to herself. 

"What?" the Smashers asked, coming over and leaning in to hear her.

"I said- you know what? Just never mind." Peach said casually,

"No what?" they asked again,

"No it wouldn't matter to you anyway…" Peach replied.

"'K." they said and left.

"Where are they?" she asked herself, searching some more.

* * *

Fox and Ganondorf were doing whatever-people-do-when-their-stuck-in-a-well-not-really-stuck-because-you-know-they-aren't-in-that-one-joke-I-did-last-chapter-but-anyway-what-was-I-talking-about-whatever. 

"I wish I had my mom to do all this hard stuff for me…" Falco whined, trying to open a door.

"Why don't you get your mom to do it?" Ganondorf joked.

"That's what I just said," Falco said, trying hard not to look like he was about to cry, because he wasn't.

"Oh… Hey Fox?" the dark wizard asked, Fox turned to him, "You got a stain," he pointed to Fox's suit, Fox looked down, Ganondorf drew his finger up to flick him in the face, but punched him out instead.

"Oh c'mon that was funny!" he said.

Fox was out cold.

"Laugh!" he said.

Fox might have been dead.

"Nerd…" Ganondorf growled and stormed off.

Falco put Fox in his arms, "Don't be dead, my love!" he cried and went in to kiss passionately.

Then Fox awoke screaming and leapt so high that he got stuck in the ceiling.

Falco took Fox's wallet and stole all four dollars that were in it, then not to look too suspicious, he put in one of his own bucks in before putting it back.

But it was a nine thousand dollar bill.

"Hi Miss scary head stuck in the ceiling and sticking out of the floor!" Zelda cried happily, dancing around like a ballerina.

"Hi!" it replied.

Then Zelda found Fox.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Zelda asked,

"Nothing…" Fox said, then he took out his wallet to see the money inside, "YAY!" but the paint fell off to reveal a toilet, "Aww…"

Falco looked at the money he just stole and feeling quite proud of it, then the paint fell off to reveal five dollars.

"That's even more!" Yoshi said, appearing by him conveniently,

"Yeah but it was fake…" Falco said and dropped them.

Yoshi picked them up, the paint fell off to show forty, a badly drawn picture of a horsy, hundred, two, then a key to Spain.

"I can't put up with this crap…" Yoshi sighed and threw them away.

Then a Toad picked them up…

SEQUEL COMING SOON…

Then the credits rolled and everyone got up, over all thinking it was stupid.

* * *

Falcon was riding a pony.

* * *

Peach sent robots to retrieve Smashers.

* * *

Falcon was still riding the pony.

* * *

They brought back Mario, Luigi, and Marth. 

"PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!1" Marth screamed,

"You won't die-" Peach began,

"I said _I don't want to die_!" Marth yelled, always wanting his way.

She shot the three of them.

Mario and Luigi weren't different.

"BANISH THE NERDS TO THE FACTORY!" she ordered her robots, they banished Ness.

"Nerdists! Just because I said nerd- didn't I already banish you?" Peach asked Ness.

"… No…?" Ness replied nervously.

Peach went and got a laptop, searched for Fan Fiction, found this story, and read it.

"Nope, I didn't." Peach said, "Then why were you acting nervous?"

"I don't know," Ness thought thoughtfully.

"Ok now BANISH!" she commanded again.

Then Marth was left, he, along with heroic music slashed his restraining robot to pieces, swung on a rope and 'rescued' Peach from an evil penny.

"Oh so you're a typical fairy tale prince, Of course, in plots like this, you rescue me from something harmless, making a funny." Peach said.

The penny grew huge teeth and a mustache.

Peach screamed in horror until the penny got scared and ran away.

"There, I saved you…" Marth said, getting off the rope.

"Actually I saved my self, sexist freak!" Peach stated.

"Feminist freak!" Marth said and walked off.

* * *

Samus was looking at an artsy painting that was supposed to show the essence of a normal and non-artsy painting. But Samus didn't know this because it just looked like a normal picture. 

Not getting this, she blew it up, "Pictures are for losers…" but then she had found a secret entrance, "Wow…" she said sarcastically and wondered off. Then Donkey Kong saw the entrance and went through it.

Inside was a shaft, which he fell down.

After screaming and falling and stuff like that, he landed on a spiky pillow, with the spikes as the pillows, and the pillow made of metal. DK bounced off it and landed in front of a control panel in a lab.

'DO NOT PUSH' were the words under a huge button.

DK pushed it.

Glass capsules filled with green gel opened up, in suspended animation inside them were a Smoo, the Tyrant from Resident Evil and that one Frankenstein-with-chainsaw-for-hand in Castlevania 64.

The Gorilla ran back up the shaft, which is impossible but oh well.

* * *

(I say more stuff here.)


	4. Boss Battle!

I don't have anything to say. I'm so jaded. There.

* * *

All but Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Pichu ran screaming around, ending in finding each other and hiding in a tiny closet. 

Fox shooshed Zelda, Jigglypuff, Peach, and Bowser, who were holding each other screaming. He peeked out, "I don't see Peach…"

"Good, I'm tired of hiding from her," Peach confessed, breaking the hug with her friend, kidnapper, and wished-she-had-that-person-as-a-pet, (Bowser) "Stop kidnapping me!" Peach said to Jigglypuff who frowned.

"Something seems a miss…" Marth said heroically,

"Oh yeah, I'm Peach…" laughed Luigi,

"No I am!" Peach said, looking at him with a puzzled face,

"Oh…" Luigi sighed,

Kirby then stole a puzzle piece from Peach's face and ran around the crowd giggling. Peach aimed carefully, and then shot Kirby. He stopped and stared. Peach took the piece and put it on her face.

Kirby then began running and giggling, thinking he still had a piece of her face.

"He's not special LOL!1" Ness said eating a sub sandwich.

After a few laps, Kirby ran for the door, Fox opened it. Kirby ran out and realized he wasn't holding anything, then the Smoo-dog came bolting towards him. Kirby ran off screaming.

The dog caught up and held Kirby from running away. The Frankenstein with a chainsaw slowly walked over to him. Kirby beat it with a pineapple until it let him go. He dodged the swing of the chainsaw, then ran around the corner to see the Tyrant. The two monsters were on either side of him. The puffball ran up and jumped off the Tyrant's chest as the Frankenstein guy impaled it, which impaled him back with a clawed arm.

Kirby jumped passed the Smoo and got back into the closet.

"Did you see anything?" Link asked,

"Not really," Kirby shrugged.

Peach shot Roy.

"Hmm… I don't feel different…" Roy then ran off crying, then ran off screaming down the hall as a chainsaw buzzed.

Everyone tiptoed out cartoon-ishly, sneaking behind the three freaks.

But the slapstick music that went with them tiptoeing gave them away.

Captain Falcon ran in crying a war cry with a bazooka in one arm and a rocket launcher in the other and mutilated the two until they were finally momentarily unconscious.

"Stupid invincible things…" Jigglypuff said.

The Smoo devoured the bodies and started mutating.

"NUEZ!" they cried.

"Cool," Ness spoke, eating a sub sandwich.

"Your shooting is just promoting violence!" Zelda scolded Peach,

Peach shot Zelda,

"Ha I'm not weird or whatever!" Zelda exclaimed.

Peach shot herself a few times for fun, but accidentally with a normal gun and died.

Then Peach walked in, "That was another clone!"

The suit of Peach fell open to show her faithful pet dog's cousin inside.

"Faithful pet dog-ist!" Luigi yelled.

"So?" Peach said, everyone gasped in response.

"Ok I'm bored. Pick me!" Young Link asked Peach.

"Nah, most people like older Link better." She replied,

"Stupid me…" Young Link mumbled to himself.

Link reflected the lasers with his shield, "HA! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!"

Peach once again got irritated; she took advantage of Link sticking his tongue out at her to hit him while he was off guard.

"Now do me!" Link's younger self asked, "Pleeeaase?"

"Ok." Peach shrugged and blasted the boy, nothing happened, "Hmm, I guess it won't allow two stereotypes from the same person at once."

"Aww…" Young Link moaned.

"PRESENTS FOR EVERYONE!1" Link cried, throwing conveniently placed Christmas presents at their heads, "You were all good this year!1"

"Hey, how come I just got coal?" Popo asked, "What did I do?"

"He said you were good!" Marth growled and went off to do heroic things.

Soon everyone found that they all had gotten coal.

Except for Luigi who got a bunch of flowers.

"Oh wait, you aren't Peach are you?" Link said to Luigi.

"… Um, no wait, I am the princess." He said.

"No I am!" Peach stated angrily.

The two began tugging at the box, Peach pulled it over to her, "Aww the flowers have smiley faces on them…"

"Really?" Bowser asked excitedly, "I'm Peach!"

"No I'm Peach!" Yoshi cried and dashed towards the box. Soon all of the Smashers were proclaiming themselves as Peach because of the smiley faces, which were fun and unique.

"I FAILED AT BEING SANTA'S HELPER!" Link then ran off crying down the hall.

Peach smacked Luigi over the head with a fridge and took the box from him, then she made up a distraction, "Who wants ice cream?"

"ME!" Fox screamed out, "I mean…" he stayed quiet, as he knew not to take ice cream from people who are bent on revenge for an unknown reason(?).

"TEH SMILEY FACEZ!!1" Jigglypuff yelled and everyone charged at her.

Fox took them from her and put them down the laundry chute.

"NOEZ!" everyone screamed, they jumped down the chute one by one.

Ness and Fox were left, Ness jumped down the chute, dropping his sub sandwich going in, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried in slow-motion, not wanting to go a few seconds with out one, he grabbed for it.

On the way down, he took a bite, it soothed him and calmed him, "This has too much sauce, and it's all bloody, and it tastes exactly like Fox, with all the hair and everything." He let go of it and took out another one.

Then Fox shrugged and went down the chute.

"Hey Fox, I just had this sub that tasted like you, weird huh?" Ness asked while plummeting down the shaft.

"Huh, that is weird." Fox thought.

Then they landed in the lab.

Peach got up and pulled a lever saying 'lab self-destruct', "I wish I could read, oh well."

The lab started shaking, random things started falling over and metal walls slowly descended around the entrances.

The twenty slid under the last one, Ness forgot his sandwich yet again and grabbed it Indiana Jones style before the wall closed.

"The flowers!" Mario exclaimed, "I bet he custom made those smiley faces just for Peach slash me!"

Fox got in the elevator nearby and pressed the up switch repeatedly, everyone ran in just in time and Ness got to do another Indiana Jones parody.

"Good thing you didn't call us so we would get in quicker as everything collapsed around us!" Zelda said,

"Oh… Yeah, that's what I was going for…" Fox said nervously.

Then they stared at the doors silently until they opened.

"So what happened?" Roy asked, next to the door in the main hall.

"Stuff happened… I wasn't really paying attention…" Bowser shrugged, stuffing ALL of Ness's subs into his mouth.

Ness saw this and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO- Huh nothing happened."

Then Pikachu and Pichu came around, but they acted like mice!

Everyone jumped into Roy's arms, he tried holding the ball of creatures, but fell down.

All but Roy ran away.

"I'm free!" Roy dashed over to the exit, but stopped as he remembered that the door was taped, even though it was wide open from the breeze.

Then the mutant Smoo came Smooing in, barking and Smooing all over.

"Instead of just fighting **like we never do**, let's go in there!" Ganondorf said, heading for a door up the stairs.

Inside was a room with stained glass windows. Everyone followed Mario through the hologram-like window as the Smoo Smooed the door in half.

The Smashers found themselves in a secret slide, spiraling in a large corkscrew path going down.

The Smoo mutated into a green dragon with a dog head, tentacles, spikes, and feathered wings. It flew in the spiral, spinning to always be looking at them.

"Hmm, this looks like a boss battle, so the slide will just go into infinity until we kill it." Mario said.

Chains hung from the slide's side, sliding down above them, Falco and Samus grabbed onto two chains and circled the monster slowly, the wind rushing past them..

They fired shot after shot until it melted.

"YAY!" Kirby said, because he found one last sub in Ness's pocket.

Then the liquid came back up and turned to solid. It started mutating and it's head split like a flower blooming, ten dog heads came out of the mouth/hole and barked, sending fire out.

Then Marth and Link climbed down a separate chain finding the others, Marth held Link's hand, who hung out, Fox took Link's hand, and so on, creating a chain, "Now we can beat him!" Nana cheered.

"I wanted you to get me down but Ok…" Link said, annoyed. With Bowser at the end as the spiked ball, they used themselves as a whip and whipped its heads off.

Then, like Mario told, they reached the end of the slide.

Some fanfare music played as the body dissolved, leaving a heart container in its place.

"Who wants to go to sleep?" Peach asked.

"ME!" they cried and everyone went to bed.

* * *


	5. You Keep Thinking That

Read!

* * *

Refreshed, they awoke at three in the afternoon. 

"Now to escape," Roy said, everyone went to go out of the castle.

'_Oh yeah there's still Dr. Mario, Yoshi, Fox, Captain Falcon, Samus, Falco, Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Donkey Kong! _' Peach thought, not messing up once.

"Um, let's play tag/me finding you and blasting you with this!" Peach declared.

"K!" everyone agreed.

Peach looked in one of the guest rooms they were sleeping in and found the Ice Climbers. But nothing happened when she zapped them.

She went down the hall to a storage room and found Jigglypuff, who was collecting chamber pots, nothing happened with her.

The princess went into the main hall to find Bowser, hiding behind a small potted tree. Nothing happened with him either.

She went into the basement and was mauled by Mewtwo; she fought him off with a club and continued onward.

Peach found Samus, "NEVER!" the bounty hunter cried and jumped over Peach, dropping bombs on her. She charged up a shot and rolled passed Peach when she fired.

Samus blasted away, Peach ducked and the two jumped at each other, shooting at their targets.

Samus rolled again, rolling over Peach's back. She smacked head first into a wall. Peach, falling to the ground, fired repeatedly. Samus dodged the beams.

The pink princess, thinking ahead, shot before her opponent dodged, Samus dodged into the sight of a laser.

"NO!" she cried as the shot absorbed into her.

"There… So, did it work?" Peach asked, getting up.

"LOL! I'm a male robot." She said, "Acquiring alien organism."

Peach ran off as Samus sprayed out missiles at her, barely missing, the walls exploding all around her.

Peach turned a corner and found a dead end, "Why did my castle have to be made when they used put dead ends in them…" she sighed, she turned to see missiles blasting in front of he only way out. She jumped in the air and used three missiles as steps in a really cool slow-motion scene as she jumped to the other side. She landed rolling and stopped, Samus turned and walked after her.

The chase continued.

Peach hid in a room, Luigi was in it. Samus kicked the door down and aimed at Peach, "Annihilating in three… two… one." Peach grabbed Luigi and used him as a human shield, "New life form recognized. New enemy. New mission." Samus blasted at Luigi who ran off screaming.

"Anyway…" Peach sighed and walked out.

She went into the room across from her to find Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, and Donkey Kong in it, "I bet at least one of you will have a stereotype!"

"Nope," Ganondorf replied.

"What makes you think that?" Peach questioned, aiming.

"Because you're going to get us all at once." He answered.

He was right.

"I'M A RACER!" Falcon screamed, holding an air steering wheel and running around the room.

"No, look at him!" Peach exclaimed.

"Oh, no I just felt like doing that." Falcon explained.

"Only three left!" Peach started cackling evilly because it was a timeless fad for villains to do that.

* * *

-and Review! 


	6. Fake!

New chapter!

* * *

While Link whittled something, Fox came up to him.

"Samus is being really mean lately, two days ago she called me stupid _and _a poopoo head," he told,

"Oh your not a poopoo head…" Link replied, not looking up from the complicated thing he was working on.

"Oh but I'm stupid?" Fox asked, offended that an elf from a different world said that to him, he slightly knew Link for a few years! They made eye contact once…

Link pretended he didn't hear this as he thought back a while ago…

**FLASHBACK:**

Link and his younger self were arguing over who should have the last scoop of ice cream, even though it was a flavor they both hated, they just wanted to do this.

"You're a big mean head!" Young Link said,

"Oh yeah well your… MOM!" Link replied, not being able to think of anything else to come back with,

Then Mario came walking by, he took the scoop and had the last part.

The two Links saw this and ran off crying. Link didn't feel this way but he just had to out do Young Link by pretending to cry, and run. (He just used a treadmill)

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wait wrong one…" Link said out loud,

**'NOTHER FLASHBACK**

"I dare you to go into the pony pen!" Roy dared Link.

"No I dare YOU!" he dared back,

"Let's both go," Roy suggested and the two made their way over the fence-

**END FLASHBACK**

"NO NOT THAT ONE NEVERMIND!" Link yelled and tried blocking the traumatizing memory out by furiously working on his project.

"Well this scene was pointless." Fox said to himself.

* * *

Falcon was riding his pony from a few chapters ago, "Hey Roy! Want to ride this beauty?"

Roy saw one glance of the pony and ran off in terror.

Roy ran into Jigglypuff.

"Want some?" She asked, holding a pack of gum.

"Uh, no thanks…" Roy said.

Jigglypuff shrugged and put a stick of gum in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

Jigglypuff pulled out another pack as she discarded the other.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

She took out another one and put it in her mouth.

Jigglypuff pulled out another pack as she discarded the other.

Roy ran off screaming in terror.

"Copy cat!" Ness said, pointing at her.

"Nerd!" Jigglypuff retorted.

"Nerd!" Ness shot back.

"Nerd!"

"Nerd!"

"Can't the nerds just live in harmony?" Zelda cried, full of angst.

"The nerds are scaring me," Pichu whined,

"Aww… Do you want me to cuddle with you?" Zelda asked,

"…Yes…" Pichu said as cutely as he could,

"And do you want me to sing peacefully to you until you pleasantly drift off to dreamland?" Zelda asked,

"Hell no." Pichu replied, walking away, not cute anymore.

"Thank God I got out of that one," Zelda said to herself.

No one cares about Game and Watch and Donkey Kong so they were in a corner or something.

"LOL I'm in a corner or something," Donkey Kong said.

"Good luck with that," Marth said, trying to get some more jokes.

No one laughed.

Maybe it was because there were no people with phones sitting in the background.

Marth wandered off thinking this over. Then slapped into Peach.

"Have you seen Falco, Marth?" Peach asked,

"Sure, he's standing on your nose right now." Marth stated,

Falco growled and jumped off.

"Ha! Think you can hide from me?" Peach asked.

She shot him.

Falco flew around the room cawing and pecked at the princess who ran off. But didn't scream. I put that in, like, every story I make.

* * *

Link hopped on his wooden motorcycle and sped off.

He stopped at a closet to hear weird noises and opened it.

Jigglypuff barley fit inside as she stuffed globs of gum into her mouth as fast as she could.

"Oh… Someone stop me…" She groaned, muffling it by stuffing more in, each glob bigger than the next.

Link sped off once more.

He skidded down the hall, turning a corner.

The doors busted open as Link drove out; he flew off a very convenient ramp on the staircase and sailed through the air, then smashed through the stained glass window of Peach.

Link somersaulted off the bike and landed perfectly in front of the castle as his ride smashed all over the lawn.

"You know the door was open," Luigi said, poking his head out of the door.

"… So?" Link asked and chucked a nearby wheel at Luigi, hitting him in the head, knocking him down.

"Target found." Samus said monotonously, she aimed at Luigi, "Eh. I do not feel like it."

"AH! A ROBOT!" Link yelled and ran away.

* * *

"Stupid stereotypes…" Ness said, trying to kick a toy Link made earlier, but ended up kicking himself in the face.

"ROFLZ!" Fox laughed, he then tried to punch Ness, but accidentally punched his mom.

"LOL mom more like-! Eh I got nothing…" Ness gave up.

Then Yoshi ran down the hall in terror as a massive Jigglypuff rolled after him moaning, trying to pick up the pace on stuffing gumballs the size of boulders into her mouth, ten in each hand.

Fox and Ness shrugged; they jumped in the way so they would have to flee the puffball's path of destruction out of boredom.

"PSYCH!" Ness laughed and tripped the other two, causing them to fall forward and out of harm's way while he was crushed from stopping.

Peach skidded to a stop, seeing the last to victims lying before her.

"Now to make my situation worse!" she giggled and fired down on them.

Fox and Yoshi got up on all fours and growled at her,

"What's with Yoshi always being the dog?" she asked herself and ran off screaming, not caring about me, all three chasing her.

* * *

Then all the Smashers went into the main hall again.

Peach ran in and used Young Link as a human shield, spraying water at them to keep them away.

"I've decided not to be a faithful pet dogist!" Peach declared as the Smashers cheered.

Fox and Yoshi chased Mewtwo around Peach and a scared Young Link as Peach took out a remote, "Now to reverse the… stuff."

She pushed a button and purple mist sprayed out of the vents.

"But how come Pichu stopped acting like a mouse?" she wondered aloud.

"GOT JOO!1" they cried, startling Peach.

"What?" she said,

"That thing is a cheap piece of crap." Bowser said, talking about the gun.

"We didn't want you to be sad so we faked it," Roy explained.

"Aww, you humiliated yourselves just for me?" Peach asked.

But the antidote had brought something horrible back to life!

"Let's all go home," Mario said and everyone held hands, laughing as they walked over to the door. Suddenly what looked like a five-headed scaled lion with six tails and black fire for a mane.

The huge mutant had Smoo heads, not only for heads but its tips of its tails and feet.

It sprouted gigantic butterfly wings with the pattern of the Smoo's head on them.

"I wanted to do the cheesy 'laughing at the end' thing!" whined Peach.

It roared and flew up above them.

"Nutters..." Samus sighed.

* * *

Review!


	7. Final Finale

Here's the last chapter!

Please don't enjoy it though... Okay you can like it I guess...

* * *

At this serious time, Roy took this to point out something to Link, "I broke up with myself…"

"Really? How many were there of you anyway?" Link asked,

"I don't remember!" he replied, running away and crying.

The scary Smoo-monster roared as its tail heads spewed toxic water out at them.

Ganondorf, Bowser, Marth, and Mario charged at it,

"Now remember, can't tried and tried and failed every time!" Fox said as a word of encouragement,

They skidded to a halt and looked at each other confused, then were swiped away.

Suddenly the ground shook, as if something huge was coming around the corner. Everyone looked to see a tiny fly crawl into view.

"… I don't get it," Fox whispered to Peach.

Then a huge mass of rubbery stuff came in, smashing the hall apart. It rolled into the room and its tiny face revealed it to be Jigglypuff, she tried to say something, but was too busy stuffing bags and bags of boulder-sized gumballs (fifty bags in each hand at a time) into her mouth as fast as she could, with both delight and horror on her face.

"O(gulp)H… GO(gulp)D S(gulp)O(gulp)ME(gulp)ON(gulp)E(gulp)… (gulp)PL(gulp)E(gulp)A(gulp)S(gulp)E… (gulp)STO(gulp)P M(gulp)E(gulp)…(gulp) (gulp)H(gulp)MM(gulp)…"

"Ok…" Roy said awkwardly,

"NO STOP!" she shrieked, slapping Roy's hand away,

"But…" Roy began,

She butted in, but all they heard was: "(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)!"

"Stop doing that! You can talk if you don't stuff like a trillion balls of gum in each second you slightly open your mouth!" Zelda screamed; freaking out over the disturbing scene, though her over-blown rant wasn't far from the truth.

"(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)(gulp)!" she protested.

"Uh, Jigglypuff! Fight this thing!" Fox said urgently, probably because it was eating his arm.

"Nah, I don't want to," Jigglypuff said, accept no one knew if she was talking or moaning from the gum being constantly stuffed in her mouth.

Then she popped. Gum splattered everywhere and hundreds of irritating Jigglypuffs were dancing around.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" they all said at once perfectly.

"… I don't get it…" Fox whispered to Peach,

"That wasn't even a joke! I think," she replied.

"Uhhh… gum…" Young Link whined, tired of gum.

Samus used her grapple to get a pile of Jigglypuffs who just lied there, drooling and smiling. She shivered at the sight, then kicked them at the Smoo, it dodged or got smacked in the head with puffballs.

The Smoo inhaled, then breathed out blasting heat, melting the gum.

Mewtwo levitated the Jigglypuffs and melded them into the original Jigglypuff we all love/hate/something and slapped the mutant across the face several times with her body, Jigglypuff just smiled wider because she was a freak.

The Ice Climbers and DK, shot it with submachine guns.

Yoshi took out tricked-out gattling gun, shotgun, rocket launcher, machine gun, crossbow, dart gun, laser guns with ten barrels, each with those things on them, he had two in each hand which meant forty nonstop blasts of seven different rounds spraying out.

All there was was a black spot… next to the mutant.

"Learn to aim nerd!" Captain Falcon said,

Pichu was next, he chose Super Nova. Pichu called out, looking like he did when he caused a lightening bolt, except a meteor came around and shot through Pluto, then hit the sun, causing a super nova to engulf the entire solar system.

The Smoo was then at low health.

"LOL FF7, for people who didn't know that," Zelda said.

All the Smashers got what Yoshi had, two in each hand, and extra robot arms on their backs to hold two more guns.

Then they fired at once, causing the whole wall behind it to disintegrate, the Smoo just was slowly pushed back out of the castle.

They kept running and holding the triggers down.

Fox and Falco got in Arwings with the same devastating guns, except if the normal ones they were using were peashooters, the ones on the Arwings were like tanks.

Pichu, while shooting, called ten Super Novas, using the rest of his magic, each planet of the ten solars systems and ten meteors were covered in the better guns.

The boss had one percent left.

"Time to kill this Anime style!" DK said, stealing Ganondorf's sword, he charged at it.

"I'm popular…er!" Link said, taking it from him.

"I'm me!" Roy said, taking the sword while running past Link.

Fox Fox Illusioned through Roy, taking the sword, "I'm me also!" he jumped into the air and spun the sword in his hands in slow motion.

"It's my sword!" Ganondorf cried, he grabbed Fox and spun him around, causing the sword to be three times faster.

The dark wizard spun in the air, Fox also spun in the air while spinning in Ganondorf's hands and the sword was spinning way faster.

Then the speed went to normal speed as Ganondorf stabbed with Fox who stabbed with the sword into its forehead.

Rays of light shown out of it as a globe of expanding anime/nuke stuff destroying everything.

The Smashers fell to the black rubble that was once Peach's land.

"Oops…" Fox said,

"You better run!" Peach said,

"Why?" Fox asked,

"Well, I'm coming after you, so it would be a good decision." she explained,

"How come just because someone is mad at you, you have to run away like their invincible?" Fox asked,

"Now I don't feel like it anymore…" Peach sighed,

"Good for you." Fox returned.

"Ganondorf's gone…" Link said, "He was my bwest fwiend…" Link then cried into his hat, Marth and Zelda tried comforting him but ended up crying too, Ganondorf was so kind and nice, everyone loved him…

Then Ganondorf came out of the rubble,

"YAY!" Luigi, Pikachu, Kirby, Roy, and Nana latched onto his limbs.

"Get… OFF…" he grunted, ripping his tormentors off, then tugged at Pikachu who was on his face.

"I wuv you…" he said, Ganondorf ripped him off his face and then proceeded to tear Pikachu's head from his body.

Everyone stared in shock.

"What?" he asked, dropping the two pieces of Pikachu.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Uh, who wants to laugh at the end?" he asked nervously.

"OOH ME!" they screamed and pulled him out of the bricks.

Dr. Mario took Pikachu to fix him later and they all laughed, walking off into the sunrise.

Sunsets are so out.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

That was quick, IT'S OVARZ!1

REVIEWZCH!1


End file.
